


The First (Alternative) Motive

by Preqame



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Death, Multi, Plot, Vampires, no class trial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preqame/pseuds/Preqame
Summary: 16 students trapped in an abandoned building (Which seems to be a school) are forced to kill each-other."One student among you sixteen is a vampire! Either kill them, or let them kill you! And yes, the vamp-virus IS contagious under certain circumstances! Upupupu!"Not knowingwhothe vampire is, the students live on in fear of becoming the monsters next victim.---Either wait until everyone turns into a Vampire or kill every last one.





	The First (Alternative) Motive

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for a oneshot with Saiouma but I felt like it needed a backstory at least so here we have a multiple chapter fic! No smut (Maybe??) Not sure, but there's gonna be neck biting and haha yeah. Vampire stuff.
> 
> Monokuma gave them a week to bond so it'd be more? Heartbreaking.  
> There are no class trials(it's a different situation that'll be explained) And the monokubz don't exist in this one, apologies for the loss! 
> 
> But, please enjoy the prologue! It's a bit long but it's plot worthy and essential until the real shit goes down!!

Already a week in, the sixteen students have been living in what seems like an abandoned school (Which is also still under construction) with no found exit yet. Their life wasn't too bad either, well, until a certain 'headmaster' told them to gather in the gym. It was this unrealistic teddy bear, black and white, called himself Monokuma AND the headmaster of their so called school. Shuichi didn't remember anything before coming to this place, and neither have the others. Will they finally learn about their situation now, or is this gathering some complete waste of time. It seemed urgent and it didn't really look like anyone could deny coming.

"Looks like I'm the last one," Korekiyo chuckled but no one paid him any mind as he blended in with the crowd. Whispered and gossip filled the room before Monokuma started tapping on the mic to get everyone's attention, the voices dying down to a complete stop.

"And that's everyone! Alright, I've got some important announcements that will shake your trousers, so hold em tight!" Monokuma yelled into a small mic, which he probably didn't need. The teddy pretended to stack some papers before throwing them to the ground again.

"Are you finally gonna explain why the hell you've trapped us here?" Kaito boomed and Monokuma shushed him.

"That's the part I'm getting to, gee! Rude kids," Monokuma cleared his throat and the atmosphere edged. "Now that you've made some friends and made yourself at home, your first motive will be revealed. It shouldn't have taken this long but we had some technical difficulties," the teddy laughed and more murmurs reached among the students.

"What do you mean by motive?"

"Nyeh..just let us go home already,"

More and more voices of oppression boomed across the room and Shuichi just shrugged beneath his hat, waiting for an answer as well.

"Well the motive for our little killing game of course, Upupu!!" Monokuma's laughed with little care. The entire room went stiff.

"A killing game? Are you expecting us to...."

"That's right! Kill each other, and by any way you want! Mutilation, Choking, Drowning or just downright good ol' fashioned stabbing! Of course you won't actually kill each other without a motive so here we go-"

"I'm not going to kill or hurt any of my friends!" Kaede pulled Maki's arm and gripped it, which the caregiver wasn't expecting but felt flattered.

"Bah, that's what they all say. Just wait until you eat those words, now where was I....the motive!!" Monokuma yelled and Kaede poured angrily back. "This is taking way to long so I'll get right to it. One student here is a blood thirsty vampire! Sounds cliche, right? You're all teenagers so I'm sure you'll be fine! Upupu! Anyway, either wait until that vampire kills one of you or find the vampire and kill it before it rips out your neck!"

"What? You want us to believe there's fucking vampires among us? We'll just ask who it is and figure out the rest later," Miu spat and laughed at her own speech.

"Yes! 100% serious! And that would prove itself hard since the vampire itself doesn't even know they're a vampire! One night they're going to be 'oh so hurting and thirsty' before trying to suck someone's blood! Isn't that great?!" Monokuma laughed again.

"Well, considering the ancient folklore, there are many signs of the existence of vamp-" Korekiyo tried to explain something but got cut off by someone else.

"A killing game with vampires? I don't know about you guys but this seems fun!" everyone turned their attention to the supreme leader with disgust or shock at his comment. "Tell me, bear, is this vampire 'virus' contagious like in the movies and books?"

"It sure is!! Under certain circumstances that I will not be stating!! You'll find this out in your own!! Well then, happy mutual killing, Upupu!" The bear laughed one more time before disappearing into thin air.

Kaito grabbed Kokichi's collar right after and bared his teeth at him. "What gives, dude? Are you actually agreeing to this?"

"Hey put me down! It was boring spending a week with you guys, so hearing this was like music to my ears!" Kokichi gave him a smug grin before the Jock threw him against the ground with shown anger.

"Kaito! That was too far," Shuichi had to butt in but also felt hurt at Kokichi's words. Did this entire week of laughing and bonding mean nothing to him? Sure they've all just met a week ago, but the Detective felt like he Knew Kokichi, and he wouldn't say something like that unless it was one of his stupid lies.

No one came to help Kokichi up as he wobbled to stand and spit some blood right in front of Kaito's feet.

"Heh, I'm going. I don't want to get eaten by some blood thirsty freak so suit yourselves," he said before walking casually out of the gym. Some students followed his example out of fear or just want to rest after what they've heard. The remaining that were left in the gym stood there and discussed their current situation.

"Kokichi...that bastard," Kaito clenched his fists while Maki and Kaede both reassured him. Rantaro gave a silent sign to Shuichi, for him to come closer for a talk.

"Well, this situation proves itself interesting, no? A killing game and Vampires, Seems too surreal," he deep voice explained and Shuichi nodded while looking away. They both did an awkward chuckle followed up with a sigh.

"I'm...really do hope no one dies," Shuichi hunched so his hat covered his face whilst Rantaro nodded Silently. "I'll just don't know if I'll be useful," he choked a sob, how pathetic of him to tear up at this. Rantaro frowned and awkwardly placed his hand on his back and gave it a small reassuring pat. The others noticed this and gathered around the two.

"Shuichi..."

"It- it's okay I'm fine. There-" a larger pat on the back almost tripped the Detective in training and he looked up to see Kaito smiling. His toothy grin warming him up in an instant.

"Don't worry about it, Shuichi! I'm sure whatever that bear was saying was just a lie, and if it turns out to be true, well, we'll just make sure nothing happens to no one! We're all friends!" Shuichi didn't know if a person could smile that hard, but Kaito managed to pull it off. The Detective nodded.

"Yeah, you're..you're right. I'm just working myself up...thank you Kaito..." Shuichi sighed and the room felt a little brighter already.

"But, like Kaito said. If what Monokuma deems true. Then what of this vampire? He did say only one of us was affected and the user isn't aware themselves. We should act and find it," Maki said and Kaede frowned.

"And then what of it. Once we find this vampire what to we do? I couldn't bring myself to kill it...what if it were someone close...or me?" Kaede explained! "We just have to believe in ourselves right now! Panic will make this situation worse," She chuckled at her irony.

"If..one of us actually turns out to be a vampire then...we control them? Not in a forceful way just....keep them tame? We're not sure when or how it's going to act...." Rantaro suggested and two students nodded along.

"...." Shuichi was in thought and close his eyes while humming to himself. That's right. He can believe and trust in his friends... they won't hurt him or each other, he's sure of it. But...what if he were the vampire? He doesn't feel different and he couldn't bring himself to even taste blood, the thought alone made him a bit nauseous.

"We can...talk about this later. Tomorrow morning at breakfast, we can have some sort of meeting and plan? To alert everyone so not a single killing happens," Shuichi suggested.

"A killing isn't going to happen, not on my watch!" Kaito pointed his thumb at himself and the room felt better with him.

"Then it's decided," Maki murmured and walked out with Kaede running with her. Those two are awfully close.

"Remember Shuichi, nothing bad will happen. Not on our watch," Rantaro smiled before leaving as well with Kaito and him following. The sound of our footsteps leaving the gym echoed before the door behind us closed it off. It was like queue to see them all leave at nearly the same time, probably a sign that everyone's acknowledged their situation.

\---

It was a long night for the Detective in training but he still managed to sleep soundly, somehow. Kaito was already at the front of his door urging to wake up and Shuichi simply complied and crawled out of bed, his hair a mess but his hat pushed it down.

"You ready? Rantaro and I woke up early to make sure everyone comes to breakfast," Kaito said and seemed like he could never stop reassuring someone. He's a good guy, Shuichi smiled and nodded with a breath stuck in his throat.

"Y-Yeah i'm ready, sorry to keep you all waiting," Shuichi hung his head and closed the door behind him but Kaito just gave him another wave of confidence. They both walked out of the dorms in silent but the air was thick and serious as well. Up the stairs and down the hallways they walked until they reached the dining hall, voices already discussing behind its walls.

Kaito winked at him and shoved the doors open, the mood instantly turned serious. Shuichi looked away to avoid any awkward eye contact but met the calm eyes of his friends and sighed. 

"Let's continue our plan then," Maki carried the conversation and everyone turned their attention to her. "Our current situation proves itself...interesting if most of you recall,"

"Yeah, there's a fucking vampire among us. If that ain't interesting itself then who knows what's next!" Miu spat.

"That's the thing, we don't know what's next so we have to keep our guard up. Dealing with this can prove itself hard but we can use what little knowledge we have of them from the little facts we know,"

"And that is?"

"Well, sunlight. I doubt garlic but its worth a try-"

"Then what? You want us to stab their hearts with a wooden stake? This entire 'motive' is just a distraction for us to start losing trust in each-other until an actual killing happens and Monokuma gets his way," Kirumi batted her eyes and her point reached across the room.

"There's a chance it's true, too! We just have to be prepared for the worst, we can do this without any killings!" Kaede spoke over the crowd and Kirumi respectfully nodded. 

"In any case, Atua will protect us from these monsters. He has given us a protective barrier, Yahaha!" Angie threw her hands in the air and laughed freely. 

Everyone was expressing their opinions while eating breakfast, it was weird, but it seemed the students were bonding more then actually straying apart. Sure, there was a blood thirsty killer among them now but even that didn't break the bonds. Some people may be going out of line and expressing themselves, but it was their opinion and everyone respected it or laughed it off together. 

Shuichi smiled and sipped on his coffee. 

"We haven't actually discussed what we would do if we found and captured the vampire," someone broke the discussion.

"Kekeke...we could tie them up and interrogate it until it-" Korekiyo got interrupted again. It seemed no one wanted to hear his stories about rope tying for the 100th time.

"Well if it comes to that...we can't kill them. If it turns out to be one of you guys I couldn't bring my self to kill....we could find a cure?"

"Immobilize it. If it does feed off of blood we could somehow manage them so no killing happens. Feed it until they're satisfied so it can live like us," Shuichi spoke up and raised his cup of coffee to his face but instantly put it down when he realized all eyes were on him. "Did..Did I say something weird...?"

"It's a good idea and all but I don't think anyone would risk giving their blood...you know what I'm saying?" Kaito scratched the back of his head and Shuichi nodded.

"Oh sorry, yeah I..I guess you're right," the detective gulped down the rest of his coffee. "It was just a kill-friendly suggestions without both users suffering? Well if you don't count the blood loss..."

"Assuming they even drink blood! What if they eat flesh like ghouls and are unable to eat human food!" Tsumugi explained and no one knew as to what she was referencing. 

"Wait- can Vampires eat normal food? If so why do they need blood?" Kaede thought and hummed to her self. "Everyone in here ate fine, too, right? Nothing tasted weird or disgusting? If..if that's how it works?"

"Woe me, the bread rolls had too much garlic on it and its burning my throat! Quick, Kirumi! Hand me a glass of water, my throat!" Kokichi cackled and itched at his throat.

"Stop fooling around, Kokichi!" Kaede frowned and hit the back of his head as the supreme leader did his signature laugh.

"Nishishi~ but am I joking? I'll go to your rooms and suck all your blood," Kokichi said with an accent and laughed afterwards, some people smiling and some frowning as they were taking the situation serious. 

Well, even his comments made Shuichi laugh. It was absurd to see everyone in a good mood in such a situation, but it all worked out. All was good, the detective didn't even care if he was jinxing it. He was enjoying a nice breakfast with his new made friends in a school, hell, at this moment he felt like staying here the rest of his life.

Clink. The sound of his cup hitting the table broke his thought.

No, they had to go home. The others have families that care about them or other personal business that Shuichi shouldn't butt into. The chatter slowly died down and all seemed care free, no one knew when this vampire is going to show up. 

The only thing out of place was the frown and distanced and glassy eyes Kokichi carried as he munched on his little ball of bread with a cup of water Kirumi actually brought for him.


End file.
